Assassin series RE: The Son
by Askre5
Summary: We find out how Assassin Leonardo discovered that Luna bore him a child. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 21/12/2009

This story happens few months after Shattered Shells.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

Other characters not already belonging to viacom are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2009 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: We find out how Assassin Leonardo discovered that Luna bore him a child._

* * *

 **The Son**

He was thinking about Luna. It just never failed sometimes that the turtle woman popped into his mind. Assassin Leonardo gritted his teeth and his only eye narrowed. The black clad turtle was crouched on a rooftop ledge. It was night and he had been on a run. Now that he was taking a short break, the second woman he actually admitted loving intruded his memories.

 _Love… it always ends up hurting more than it's worth,_ he growled as an image of a Japanese born woman came up as well in his mind. The turtle sneered when another memory regarding that one came.

 _'I used to love you… Leonardo… but then you killed my father',_ a female voice. The last words of the first one he had loved.

 _'That's too bad bitch. But guess what? You'll soon meet him',_ had been his response before he killed her.

Leonardo still remembered the shocked look on her face when he had actually used the word bitch. However, it was though nothing compared to when the black-clad one had then ran his sword through her throat. His version of Karai really hadn't believed him capable of killing her.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, the assassin closed his eye. So far there were only two women he claimed to have loved, both of them had backstabbed him as far as he was concerned. One by almost killing those he had once considered family, the other by aiding his enemies. He wasn't really sure which had been worse.

 _Bah, nothing to do about it for now._ He rose up and stretched. Then the assassin took off.

Even as he arrived at his home, Luna still lingered on his mind. The turtle growled and his hand gripped the doorknob tighter. He was not going to admit missing her, not for a second.

Assassin Leonardo entered his mansion, his mouth twitching and his eye was almost closed it was so narrow. The turtle didn't go far inside; he sat down on the steps that led up to the second level. There he began tiredly rubbing his temples, trying to expel the thoughts of Luna out of his mind.

The turtle stopped massaging his temples and his only eye opened fully. He laid his hands in his lap.

"Why are you not in bed?" he asked and slowly turned to stare upwards. At the top of the steps, he could see a small silhouette of a turtle child.

"Ah couldn't sleep," the voice of his youngest son whispered.

"Come here," Leonardo said and looked forward again.

He could hear the soft footsteps as the child carefully walked down. Soon Obsidian sat down beside him, the small turtle looking up at his adoptive father. He was clad in blue pajamas. The assassin glanced down at the boy with expressionless face.

Leonardo had stopped to think about the two, Silver and Obsidian as clones long ago. At first it had been hard not to, since they had been a side project of the ex-emperor he had just been funding. However, after they woke up and began acting as any children would do, the turtle simply began regarding them as his sons.

He hadn't exactly been planning for children, however recent events had prompted him to change that attitude. The turtle actually rather liked the idea now of having heirs to his legacy and wealth.

Obsidian was dark green and both his plastron and carapace were of a different shape than Silver's. His beak was also wider and pudgier. It was very evident that the turtle did in fact not look at all like the rest of the turtles in the mansion. That fact was lost on the brother, Silver never seemed to really realize it. Of course it was quite possible that ex-Emperor Donatello had engineered it that way.

To the public, Leonardo told that Ob simply took after his biological mother in appearance while Silver apparently took after his father. That explained for those who didn't know about the clone part why the two boys looked different.

Leonardo rubbed his forehead tiredly. He wasn't too surprised that his son climbed to his lap and clung to him. Unlike his brother, Obsidian was far quieter and almost clingy. He loved to be hugged and held and usually didn't like losing sight of most of the adult turtles, though he did avoid the Demolisher a bit. The big blood-red masked turtle seemed to frighten him.

"Alright, time for bed again." The assassin rose up holding the young turtle gently. He walked up the steps and headed for the boys shared bedroom. Currently neither liked to be too far away from each other, even if Silver was beginning to get rougher in attitude.

"Read a story?" Ob whispered.

"You already had your story when you went to bed the first time," his father gently reminded him, the young turtle sighed in disappointment. The boy was then placed down on his bed and tucked back in.

Leonardo stayed by the bed though until his son was asleep once more. At least this momentary distraction had let him think about something else, but when the black-masked turtle walked out of the room, his mind returned back to Luna. He could almost see the small petit woman walk nervously through the hallway the assassin was now in.

Muttering the turtle headed for his own bedroom, hoping he could get some rest for the remainder of the night. Yet as the assassin got undressed, Luna was all he could think about and once asleep, all he could dream of.

* * *

"You are getting way to big kid." Magistrate Raphael chuckled as he held up the giggling turtle child.

"Can't believe it's been four and a half month since he hatched." Deputy Michelangelo sported a wry grin, the two adult turtles sat on a couch in Ninja Master Donatello's house.

"Believe it," the brown-shirt wearing turtle said and held now the boy more properly in his arms. "And already turning into such a charmer."

"Probably gets it from his dad," Mike said and glanced at where his twin-brother sat in a recliner. Instead of smiling, the ninja master frowned. The deputy cringed a bit. "Uh sorry bro, I was meaning you."

Young Apollo, unlike his two olive green parents, was basic green. He was actually the results of Luna having stayed with the assassin as a double spy over a year ago. So far Leonardo had not been made aware of the birth or the hatching, yet it was only a question of time before the black-masked turtle would find out.

"Speaking of other things, I checked on our teenage counterparts the other days. Man they were beat up… in fact they were eerily familiar." Raphael quickly decided to switch the topic. His brothers looked at him frowning. The magistrate shook his head. "I'm afraid what happened was the turning point we feared would arrive. They had a final showdown with their Shredder."

"And... their Leo?" Deputy Mike frowned deeply. The twins didn't like the look that came on the very dark-green turtle.

"He didn't seem like himself, looked down and almost… angry." The magistrate looked at Apollo who was pulling at his uncle's brown shirt.

"Shit!" Mike whispered.

"But he hasn't disappeared yet, there is still hope. We have already given them the warning, we can only wait and hope they manage to solve this on their own. We can't interfere too much even if we want too." The magistrate looked at his brothers. As much as they liked to, the three turtles knew better.

"Right that was lousy attempt of changing the subject." Raphael shook his head. Apollo suddenly took off, crawling over to his orange-wearing uncle. Mike picked him up and sat the boy on his lap.

 _It was high on your mind, it is alright,_ the ninja master signaled.

"Okay let's try this one, I was hearing from the president. The UN thinks there is finally a feasible way of uniting the entire planet under a single government, thus allowing us higher membership in the InterDimensional Alliance." The magistrate leaned now back in the couch since the child had moved.

 _I am not surprised, the I.D.A has been trading with the other nations already,_ Donatello nodded.

"Essentially we would be forming a federation of sorts, each nation still rules itself and all that but a single federal government probably using the UN as its base would handle the Interdimensional matters and the space colonies we have," Raphael continued.

"How do they propose to pull that off?" Mike asked. He was bouncing giggling Apollo on his knee.

"Everything is still in talks, but so many nations seem keen on it. I mean, when the last major interplanetary conflict here was?" his very-dark green brother inquired.

 _Not since… before the Triceraton invasion, in fact everything did come to standstill after them,_ the ninja master signaled.

"Yeah, over a decade ago. It's like the whole planet went 'whoa space aliens can invade us? Why the hell are we fighting each other then?'," Magistrate Raphael nodded.

"Meh who cares." The deputy shrugged. When there was no response, he glanced at Raphael who had a far too knowing look on him. "Okay how far is the foot up in my mouth?"

"I would say about up to the knee," the magistrate chuckled. "If this happens Mike, we damn better care; there will be some heavy changes in the office due to this."

"Nice," Deputy Mike grunted.

Luna entered the living room from the kitchen. The turtle woman was rubbing her hands but was smiling. Apollo laughed and did a baby wave to his mother. She chuckled softly and waved back.

"I need to go to the store," Luna addressed her husband who looked at her. "I also wanted to see if I could find some material for the designs I was making."

However, before anyone could respond to her a black portal opened in the middle of the living room. Nobody was too surprised, as the ninja master had previously given certain people permission to open a gateway there. There were though looks of pleasant surprises when the ninja master's olive green teenage counterpart stepped through.

"Hey, sorry to drop in like that unannounced," the ninja greeted everyone in the room. His right arm around the wrist had tight support bandages and there was a band-aid on his lower plastron.

"No that's alright, Don said you guys could drop in here anytime you felt like it. See you're out of the cast," the magistrate addressed the newly arrived.

"Yep, came pretty much to tell you that. Mikey and I are out of the casts and Raph and Leo have shed most of their bandages as well. Leo has though a really ugly scar on his carapace, but he's refusing to allow us to do anything about it," the turtle said with a nod lifting his right arm. "Of course thanks to the utroms we probably healed faster than normal."

 _Good to see that you and your brothers are healing,_ the ninja master signaled. Apollo escaped from his Uncle's lap and down to the floor, the little turtle crawled over to the purple-masked ninja and started to pat him on one of the toes.

"And who have we here?" Don crouched and picked up the curious little boy. "Man you've grown Apollo."

"Hard to believe it's only been four and half month since he hatched," the magistrate chuckled.

Don rose up, still holding the boy. Apollo tried to grab the mask tails but the ninja was quicker to throw them behind his back. The boy didn't seem to mind and instead poked the older turtle in the beak, then giggled.

"The guys and I are planning then to go camping later, sort of to celebrate that we can finally move on our own without being in constant pain," the ninja then told the others in the living room.

 _Thaaaat sounds familiar,_ Magistrate Raphael thought but didn't say anything aloud and just nodded smiling.

"But." Now Don smiled innocently. "I was sort of hoping to be able to drop down to a store here to buy a chemical set to play with. April refuses to drive all the way back to New York to pick up my stuff and nothing in Northampton seems to carry what I want, not unless you count children toys."

"Well what a coincident, Luna has to go to the store herself," Deputy Mike said and nodded to the turtle woman and rose up. "I'll drive you two."

"I better take Apollo with us, I need to buy few more clothes on him as well," Luna said and quickly left the living room to gather the necessary baby supplies.

"Doesn't she have his size?" Don blinked a bit in surprise.

"Oh Luna has turned into quite the fashion designer lately," Raphael chuckled. "Her hobby of making dresses has quite extended and well she likes to see how the clothes look on someone before buying them. Be glad you don't wear much, or she would be dragging you to every man's clothes shop in town to buy things on you."

"Yikes, she has certainly adapted well," Don chuckled and tickled Apollo who squealed in delight.

 _She has._ The ninja master was smiling.

* * *

Assassin Leonardo decided to take a tour down in the city. He left the boys at home under the care of their 'uncles', Demolisher Raphael and ex-Emperor Donatello. Perhaps dealing a bit in his more legitimate businesses could take the turtle's mind off things.

Tony as usual drove the black convertible and the assassin sat in the passenger seat. His mask had been replaced with sunglasses and the turtle bore no weapons except those hidden on the belt. Their first stop was a security company Leonardo owned but usually had others run it for him.

Once done there, hearing mostly how things were going and going briefly over the numbers, the two continued further into the city. There was nothing really scheduled this day so the assassin had his servant drive around for a bit before deciding on the next stop.

"Thanks to today's technology you hardly ever have to be present on places," the turtle grunted. Then he opted to check on few of the rifle and sniper clubs he either ran or supported.

He managed to linger a bit in one club, giving few pointers to some new recruits before heading off once more. Already the assassin was in much higher spirits, having actually enjoyed showing off his shooting skills. For a moment, Luna was completely forgotten.

"Let's hit the North Star Mall Tony, they got the biggest toy store. Better bring something home for the boys," Leonardo ordered his servant who nodded and immediately steered the car into the right direction.

The North Star Mall was nearly a small town, due to the size it had been built in the suburbs. There were hundreds of shops for practically everything, plus other services like medical and dental, there was even a car shop. It had a road system so people didn't need to walk all around if they owned a car or some other mode of transportation.

"You just wait in the car Tony, I won't be that long," the assassin ordered once Tony had parked as close to the toy store as possible. The human just nodded.

The turtle had to cross a street before he could reach the desired building. There was some traffic so he decided not to risk it and found the marked crossway the pedestrians were to use, besides when on legitimate business the assassin better be a good role model for his fans.

Leonardo hadn't crossed it yet when he spotted familiar faces exit the toy store. His mouth twitched a bit when seeing Luna in an elegant cream and yellow colored dress, following her was his little brother Deputy Michelangelo. The black-clad turtle frowned, so much for forgetting, but then he spotted something odd. The woman was pushing a baby stroller.

 _What, she got a job at babysitting?_ He thought with a frown. Finally the turtle could cross the street, but instead of going to the store he followed the other two reptiles but from a discreet distance.

"Okay, Don was going to meet us around here wasn't he?" he heard Mike say, the orange-masked turtle and Luna had stopped in front of a store that sold dress-making materials.

"If he's anything like your brother, he probably has to be dragged out of that science store," the quiet voice of the turtle woman giggled.

"Oy, tell me about it, that ninja master attitude vanishes when he gets into those kind of shops," the deputy grunted.

 _Hm, so Donny-boy is here as well,_ the assassin frowned and took position so they couldn't see him. He hadn't thought much lately about the teenage counterparts, perhaps it was time to remedy that.

Soon a purple masked olive green turtle came running. In one hand was a bag with something large and box shaped. The ninja smiled apologetically to Mike and Luna.

"Sorry, just so much to look at and being able to do in broad daylight," Don chuckled.

"Say no more, know the feeling." The deputy gave a wry grin. "Why don't you go and help Luna with the cloths she needs, I have to run to the post office before we leave."

"Alright but if it has anything remotely close to the color pink, I'm not fitting it up against me," the purple-masked ninja joked causing Luna to giggle, Mike just shook his head and disappeared across the street. The two olive green turtles and the baby stroller disappeared into the shop.

Seeing that the coast was now clear the assassin resumed walking and approached the store. Without hesitation, he sneaked in and spotted where Luna was already handling some woven cloths further inside the shop. Don was driving the stroller now, occasionally glancing around. So far, the child had managed to remain out of sight in it.

"This might actually be a good winter dress," Luna commented critically.

"You know I do wonder, why dresses?" the ninja asked smiling.

"I don't know… just something I latched onto I think. They are just so much fun to make," the woman shrugged.

"Yes I do recall you had quite an obsession over dresses." Leonardo now stood right behind them, addressing the two with the chilling tone of his voice. He couldn't but smile when seeing how they froze for a moment before slowly glancing back.

"Some ninja you are Donny-boy, I managed to sneak all the way up to you without you noticing." The black-clad turtle folded his arms smirking.

"What do you want?" the purple-masked turtle turned fully to face him, ready for anything. Luna couldn't though; she immediately busied herself with the cloth.

"I was just passing through when I spotted you here. Thought I would drop by and say hi," Leonardo said and then glanced at the stroller. "So who is the kid?"

His smile dropped a little when seeing Luna freeze once more and Don cringed, but they couldn't stop him, the assassin was too quick. Using simply his foot, the black-wearing turtle spun the stroller around to see what it contained. His eye-ridge rose when seeing the sleeping basic-green boy.

"Hello, what is this?" Leonardo took a step closer, staring down at the child. He removed his sunglasses and glanced up at Luna and Don. "Something you wish to tell me?"

"Not… particularly," Don stated and then frowned. "Now, you've said hi. Please get lost and leave us alone."

"Donny, Donny, Donny." the assassin shook his head and smiled once more. "Why don't you just save yourself the trouble? You are well aware that I'll just use other methods then to dig up what I want to know. Whose kid is this?"

"That is Luna and Ninja Master Donatello's son." The purple-masked ninja grabbed the stroller and pushed it behind himself.

"Ah, if I recall Don is olive green just like you and so is Luna." Leonardo folded his arms. He knew they probably wouldn't tell him too much, they were also in public so it was not like the assassin could really press on them at the moment.

"Color of the scales doesn't matter, now beat it." Don actually took a defense pose in front of the woman and the child.

"Have it your way then," the assassin shrugged and turned around, as he was walking out the deputy came running into the store.

"Hello Mikey," Leonardo simply said and walked past his brother and left.

The deputy stared after the black-clad turtle with a frown. Then he turned to the others and cringed. The stroller was towards him showing clear view of Apollo, Luna was in Don's arms trembling and the ninja tried to calm the woman down.

 _Oh hell,_ Michelangelo palmed his forehead, realizing what had just happened.

* * *

Leonardo had finished his shopping and Tony was already half way driving them home when the assassin's phone rang. The black-wearing reptile smiled and plucked it up from his belt, he wasn't surprised to see what number was on the screen.

"Leonardo speaking," the assassin answered non-gallantly.

"Hello Leo," the voice of his magistrate brother addressed him. Leonardo sneered at the use of the much hated nickname. He ignored it for now, knowing too well why his brother was calling.

"Hello yourself Raphael, how come you are calling me?" The black-wearing reptile resumed his smile and started to examine his gloved right hand.

"Not because I enjoy listening to your smug voice," Raphael growled. "I just heard from Mike that you met him, Luna and teenage Don downtown."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Leonardo chuckled. "Like say. My son?"

"The child," the magistrate all but snarled. "Is not your son!"

"I could easily have a medical test issued Raphael, you know that. You know very well who Luna shared a bed with before you three stole her away from me," the assassin said shrugging.

"You know very well why Luna left you so don't try to shift the blame with me. I'm telling you Leonardo, you even remotely try to take the child and I will fight you. No matter the damn odds against me, I WILL fight you, on whatever field it takes, the battlefield, in court. I. Don't. Care!" Raphael snapped.

"Well that will be the day," Leonardo snorted and leaned back in the seat, placing his free hand behind his neck. "But you needn't worry Raphael. I have no intention of taking that kid away from Luna and Donny."

"And I should just believe that huh?" his brother grunted, clearly not believing him.

"Oh sure I would love to break Donny's heart by crushing him in court and take the child away from him. But I already crushed one of you in court and there is no need to repeat that game," the assassin said. "Besides, I think I'll have much more fun tormenting them by sending the kid birthday presents."

There was silence on the other end and Leonardo knew why. Raphael probably wanted to tell him that those presents wouldn't be received, but knew better. The assassin already had an angle on them; he could change his mind and take Apollo after all.

"I'll play docile Raph, for now," the black-wearing reptile continued and hung up. Laughing the turtle returned the phone to his belt.

"You know Tony, this day turned out just alright after all," Leonardo addressed his servant, still chuckling as the Mansion came into view from the road.

* * *

"Damn that…" Magistrate Raphael belted his phone and turned around. There were only two others in the living room, Deputy Mike and teenage Donatello. The Ninja Master had taken Luna and Apollo to the kitchen.

"The only good news I can say are that he doesn't seem to have any intention to take Apollo," the brown-shirt wearing turtle sighed.

"It was only a question of time I guess," Mike grunted.

"I know it probably isn't mine to offer it, but if worse comes to worse then my family can hide Luna and Apollo," Don offered.

"I shouldn't say it Don, but… yeah I'll keep it in mind, thanks," Raphael nodded to the purple-masked turtle. "Leo is not taking that kid."

 _Over my dead body will he have to take my son away,_ the Ninja Master suddenly appeared among them, signaling sharply.

"Of course Don, he won't win this one," the magistrate walked over to his dogi-clad brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"I better get going, but I'll mention this to my family." Don rose up from his seat. The older turtles around nodded and soon the teenager was out through a portal.

"You go back to Luna, she needs you right now. Mike and I better return to the office and see if we can't dig something up to help us," Raphael then addressed the ninja master and pushed him back towards the kitchen.

"And if we don't find anything?" the deputy asked as he got up to his feet.

"Then we hope that all Leo does is sending the kid birthday presents," Magistrate Raphael growled as he and the orange-wearing turtle headed out of the house.

 **The end**

 **A/N:** This story was actually written after The Nightmare Codes. I had actually skipped the event where the Assassin figures out Apollo is his son and only barely touched on it in the Nightmare Codes. So after writing that story, I felt like I really should answer that and thus this little one shot was born. The first few paragraphs, up to and before the Assassin returns to his house were originally meant to be for another story that I eventually never wrote. I had originally thought of introducing the Next Mutation turtles more properly into the assassin series and yes this story's beginning was supposed to allude to that Assassin Leo would meet Venus. However I ditched that idea and decided that Mystery Attacker would be the only story using the Next Mutation Turtles. So instead I salvaged the beginning into this one-shot.


End file.
